


YOU NEVER WALK ALONE

by fiddle_stix



Category: Any Musician, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Concerts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddle_stix/pseuds/fiddle_stix
Summary: "In the end, we can't make it,Even so I keep hoping""Erase all sad memoriesHold my hand and smile""One two threeFor a better dayBecause we areTogether"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanboys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fanboys).



To be so focused on an individual entity, the entire world fading behind you. To be so fixed on it, that nothing else seems to matter. To be so engrossed by a simple structure, that you feel as if you aren’t on Earth, can’t be on Earth.

It becomes your vital force, your life source. Then it’s over. The moment is over, but you sit there, still, unmoving, because it's gone. You feel filled, but so terribly empty, like you were suddenly given everything you’ve ever wanted in life, to have it taken away just as abruptly.

You don’t know what to think, what to do, what to feel. Your whole life seemed to revolve around a particular person, moving to the beat of a particular song. It all seems so silly, so temporary, but it’s all you’ve got.

You spent so much time preparing for this moment, so much effort, money, time, just for a fleeting moment. For that fleeting look, the moment when you, the artist and the music are one. The crowd is cheering, and so are you, so connected in that moment, so unworldly.

You're there supporting them, and they are all you see. But there are so many of you, too many of you, and they try, they try because they care, because they are grateful. It breaks their heart that they will never be able to meet everyone, get to know everyone, get to know those who gave them everything they want, gave them purpose.

But you stand in the crowd, surrounded, engulfed by the music, and it doesn’t matter. You’re here, they’re there. There names scrawled across your t-shirt, your hat, you braclets, your bags. At home they keep you company, there faces alone giving you strength, and their music giving you your purpose.

As you sit in your seat, the crowd slowly spilling out of the room, you get a final glimpse of the stage, confetti littering the stage. There standing behind that stage, exhausted, relieved, and your dream of one day meeting them. You draw in a final breath, pushing away the hopeless dreams.

As you take your stand, your realise that tears have made their appearance, a wistful, bittersweet moment. You draw in a deep breath, trying to hold your head high. Slowly you start to move, one step becoming twenty. You finally reach the doors, and you look back for one final glimpse.

People with brooms are moving forward to clean the stage, and you want to yell at them to stop, tell them they’re ruining the picture. But you can’t because it was over. The perfect moment was gone, and now it was time to go, time to leave.

As you walk on, your footsteps echo in the empty room, your head faced downwards. You wanted a remote, wanted to be able to press pause, rewind to the moment when anticipation was boiling strong in you blood, but life was not a movie. It was life, and you had to understand that. There was no use trying to hold on.

You walk alone, your heart loud in your ears. But you weren’t ever really alone, as you remember the wristband that is digging into your wrist. You weren’t alone because you never walk alone, and neither would they.

 _We never walk alone because we walk_ _together._

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to everyone and anyone


End file.
